As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include multiple input/output modules, such as a peripheral component interface express (PCIe), a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA), and an optical disk drive (ODD). The information handling system also may include a control circuit to provide power/voltage control of the ODD in a module bay of the information handling system. The control circuit can support zero power optical disk drives (ZPODD), such that the control circuit can power down the ODD during periods of inactivity in the ODD. While the ODD is powered down, the control circuit can receive a power on signal from the ODD indicating that a user is requesting power for an operation in the ODD, such as ejecting the optical disk. Thus, the control circuit can power down the ODD disk drive during periods of inactivity and provide power back to the ODD for operations requested while the ODD is powered down.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.